Twisted
by bloodyred1
Summary: hello loveliess ! i am annie - chan and this is my first saint beast fiction . i hope u all like it , and if u do please give me reviews ! disclaimer : i don't own saint beast or its characters so please don't send mr/mrs lawyer to me i am totally broke T.T but their are some character u will meat on the way that i made up XD !
1. Chapter 1: New Pair

**hello loveliess ! i am annie - chan and this is my first saint beast fiction . i hope u all like it , and if u do please give me reviews !**

 **disclaimer : i don't own saint beast or its characters so please don't send mr/mrs lawyer to me i am totally broke T.T**

 **but their are some character u will meat on the way that i made up XD !**

* * *

 ***note : all the story happens after the six saint beasts were announced by zeus- sama !***

* * *

after the announcement of the six saint beast zeus sat quietly on his throne thinking about something or for exact someone ... a little angle sick in one of the room of heaven palace and also one of the most angles that zeus cared about . but he isn't the only one who cared about the little one many did but one espically get on the god's nerves

"zeus - sama , please let me go and see him his sickness is becoming worse i can feel it and i am sure u do " a strange voice of a middle height angel kneeling in front if the god

"jacob , we discussed this before ..." zeus said a little angry

"but zeus - sama -..." jacob tried to protest but was cut by the god "but i think u are right i will let u go and see him this time "

hearing this jacob got so excited " thank you so much zeus sama " said the angel happily before rushing out of the shrine ...

* * *

*meanwhile at heaven palace*

the six saint beasts were all taking their things to their new room in the palace and some were looking around it amazed by the palace that they didn't concentrate about their surrounding and rei was a great example for that . while looking around the palace happily he didn't notice the person in front of him and ended up falling on him .

"uhm...uh.. i . i am sorry i didn't mean it " said rei with a red face after getting up 'well done rei u fell over a stranger because u are being careless ' thought rei

"it is ok i wasn't looking where i was going either , u must be one of the saint beasts right ? " said the angel in front of rei

"yeah i am rei , Suzaku no Rei , nice to meet u " said rei smiling

"i am jacob , nice to meet u too , now if u will excuse me i have to go and meet someone " said jacob quickly passing by rei .rei didn't have time to even ask where he was going as he was long gone by the time rei turned.

'that is strange , who might he meet in here , i thought we were the only one in the palace ' thought rei puzzeled ' i will go and see if any of the others know anything about it '

* * *

just as rei approached the garden he could hear a voice a voice he loved hearing the voice of his lover the voice of his ruka . talking to yuda softly .

rei just came to the garden to find all the other five saint beasts there not only ruka , rei really loved the sight he saw of everyone together laughing in a beautiful garden even when they know that their lives won't be easy from now on . he didn't want to change the funny and enjoyable topic of gai and his foolishness but he needed to tell them of that angel , jacob

"uhm ... can i ask something ?" suddenly all heads turned to him

"what is it ? rei ? " asked shin with a beautiful smile on his face

"well , does anyone aside from us live in the palace now?" asked rei looking away

" as much as i know we are the only ones why ? " said ruka puzzled

"well i accidentally bumped a guy at the front door , he said his name is jacob he said he need to hurry to meat someone then disappeared inside the palace " explained rei and everyone was looking at each other worried

"who could that be ?, lets go check it out " said yuda and everyone nodded and headed inside the palace

* * *

"rei u sure u ok nothing else happened , love , u looked a little pale back there " asked ruka worried , while walking he wrapped his arms around rei 's waist .

"no it is nothing ... uhmm.. well i am a little embarrassed i was gazing around the palace and wasn't concentrating so i ended up falling on top of him , on jacob , a totally stranger the first time i see him " said rei embarrassed

ruka couldn't contain himself and burseted laughting . rei lookd annoyed "sorry love it is just that is nothing to worry about " said ruka while trying to contain himself "but u know after this is over u must be punished as u are not allowed to be touched by anyone other than me " said ruka smirking in a low voice so the other won't hear him

rei 's face has turned red as a tomate from ruka's last sentence and he was smiling from the inside of how cute ruka seem when he is jealous.

* * *

the saint beast have been walking for a while now and didn't find anything at all until they reached the deepest part of the palace that they heard strange voices coming from the end of the hall

"what is that " asked gai a little scared

"we will find out now " said gou as he took the lead to the end of the hall where he found a room and noticed that the sounds are coming from there , but when the voices became clear gou hisstaded to open the door .

"Gou what is wrong ? " asked yuda worried a little

"Maybe we should come back later " gou tried to protest about looking inside

"What ! Of course not if u won't open i will " said an angry gai and with all his might he opened the door to see the sight gou was trying to prevent him from seeing .

A small angel with very long (even longer than rei's) black hair ,white skin and black brown wide eyes laid under a larger angel with short black hair ,tan skin and hazel eyes he was built but not too much on the bed .kissing .!.

'Now i regret not listening to u gou ' though gai as if gou would hear his thoughts But only got a look that said 'i told u so' in it.

"Ah sorry for what just happened we just didn't know that there was another one aside from us living here" apologized yuda instead of gai "Of course u didn't i have been living her even before u became adult angels " said the young angel "my existence is suppose to be a secret but lately it hadn't " the small angel got out from under the other angel and buried himself between the covers of the bed .  
"Ah looks like that little accident this morning on my way here got us in trouble " said the other angel while rubbing The back of his head "jacob !" Said rei surprised all this time he hadn't had a good look at the angel until he said these words " so this the person u said u had to hurry to meet " said rei looking at the sick angel in the covers

"Ah yes this anne he is ... something like one of the closest angels to zeus -sama " said jacob trying to not tell them of his true identity not now they just met them .

"Anne is sick and actually His sickness is not that easy to get rid of he has been sick for 2 weeks now and finally i convinced zeus-sama to let me go and take care of him" said jacob while looking deeply to anne who had already drifted to sleep

"That didn't seem like taking care of a sick person at all " said gai mocking jacob about the view he saw of them kissing when he opened the door .

"Well i haven't seen him for over a month i think that that little kiss was fair enough " said jacob smiling .

"Geez" said gai

It looked like gai 's loud voice woke up anne as he started stiring in bed and opened his eyes slowly .

" hey keep it down ... i am tired " said anne in a low voice but he couldn't go back to sleep so he sat up and looked at everyone .

"Now that we know who you are i think it is time for us to introduce ourselves" said ruka smiling

"Houou no ruka" said the angel with silver long hair .

A red haired angel next to him" Kirin no yuda".

"Seiryuu no Gou " an angel who looked the most manly of them (don't kill me please gou's fans but i think he has the most manly features of them T.T).

A short blond with black tips hair angel said "Byakko no Gai " honestly he looks like a neko .

An aqua blue hair angel with glass said "Genbu no Shin ,nice to meet u " he looks so pretty .

But no more did anne know that the prettiest to come is "Suzaku no Rei " a young angel with long purple hair and a soft voice with an amazing slender body hold his hand out for anne to take but all anne did was stare into his face . ruka seemed a little annoyed but that .

"are you okay ?" asked rei anne came to his senses and took rei's hand to shake , he tried to smile but was so tired to do so and ended up fainting on the bed.

* * *

 **well , so you have it now . i know it is not much since it is my first fanfic but i hope u like it . if u liked it or not please give me feedbacks by writing reviews i really need it since it is a first .**

 ***another note :**

 **inert thought: you write a lot of notes**

 **me : well i can't help it i need to tell them**

 **inert thought :-_-'**

 **me : so the note is that English is not my first language so it might have been a little plain (sorry about that ) but anyway if u liked it i will upload the next chapter XD**

 **~annie-chan~**


	2. Chapter 2 : A Race And A Mission

**Hii my awesome fellow writer ! Annie~chan is back ! With a new chapter yayyy!**  
 **Inert thought : "stop with the craziness"**

 **Me : nope never 030 :3**

 **Inert thought :*sights* "u are updating too fast" Me :" really ? Guys do u think so ?"**

 **Inert thought :"how will they answer u if u are still writing ?!"**

 **Me :"they will answer me after i write since they love me right ? " *starts running and jumping all over the room***

 **Inert though: "oh no your crazy fetish is back , you are hopeless"**

 **Me : "yessss "T.T me : " anyway i still don't own the bishes , the characters aside from jacob and anne nor saint beast . I am still broke "**

 **Inert though : "yes u are and u will stay like that " *smiles evilly***

 **Me :"u meanie !** "

* * *

After the accident that happened in the palace the saint beasts became close friends with anne and jacob . It has been 2 weeks now and jacob has been coming everyday to check on his little angel and while he wasn't there rei and the other would take care of him . Now anne has totally healed from his illness and wanted to go outside .

"Rei , ruka are u both going to fly today ? " asked anne excited as he wanted to show them a little surprise .

"Yes , why ?" Said rei confused

"Can i tag along ?" Said anne

" u have wings ?" Asked ruka since he didn't know that mean angels who have wings

" yes and rare ones also " said anne happily

"anne i think it is still early for u to go flying u just healed" protested jacob against the idea worried that he might get tired on the way.

"Don't worry u know how a great flyer i am " said anne trying to convince his lover that he will be ok

"Really ? we will see about that ruka here had been one of the most amazing flyers i have ever see " said gai mockingly pointing to ruka who looked a little embarrassed from that sentence

"Gai !" Said ruka a little furiously

"No no let him , so ruka how about a little competition ? " said anne walking to the front door followed by everyone else " the one to reach the top of that mountain first wins " said anne pointing to the mountain that laid in front of the palace .

" anne i think jacob is right u are pushing your self too much " said shin trying to reason with anne who is stubborn as hell.

" don't worry i have been in worse " said anne mockingly

" if so then ok " said ruka flapping his wings open . A pair of silver beautiful wings that really suited the person who have them. Just as ruka did so , a pair of big light purple wings appeared from anne's back . They looked amazing , no breath taking.

" anne u have the rarest wings , i thought only few chosen have them " said rei as he walked to anne to have a better view of the wings .

" well jacob already told u i am one of the most dearest to zeus- same" said anne looking away ' which i am not proud of ' thought anne When he looked away the rest of the saints looked confused . Any angel would die to be in his position to be dearest to zeus- sama their god , but little did they know that he is not that amazingly god they think.

" now lets start " said anne getting ready in his position and so followed ruka

"Ok so on my count , 1.2...go"said gai . and so with that both of them flew as fast as they could to the top of the mountain.

Ruka was already taking the lead till all of a sudden anne passed him with great speed that he didn't notice him at first .

" wow anne is amazingly fast " said gai shocked at how fast anne was .

and so with that anne won the race easily as he said .

* * *

" you really are the fastest angel i have seen " said ruka after landing beside anne who was already at the top of the mountain.

" thanks , practice makes perfection (1) " said anne sticking out his tongue in a funny way :p ." i used to fly a lot really a lot that i became so good in it " said anne smiling at first then all of a sudden his smile faded away and he looked down sadly .

" you okey , i am sorry if i said something ..." said ruka worried

" no you didn't say anything i just remembered something i wanted to forget " said anne trying to calm ruka down .

" i think it is best to go back " said anne as he spread his wings and flew back to the rest followed by ruka .

"I never saw anyone faster than ruka that was a wonderful race to watch " said yuda smiling .

"Thanks" said anne returning the smile

* * *

they went all to the garden to talk a little but was interrupted by the sight of pandora approaching .

"Good morning saint beasts - donos , i hope u are all doing well " said pandora then his eyes fell of jacob and anne " looks like u have our two friends i think zeus - sama would be a little angry now jacob - dono , he didn't want anyone else to find about anne " said pandora smirking

"Well i am sorry but it was an accident and i don't remember him telling u to check on my social relations " said anne a little angry at pandora's attitude "and actually i like the company of the saint beasts more than yours and cassandra " now anne was the one smirking .

That made pandora flinch for a moment " very well but i came here to inform the saint beasts that zeus - sama want to meet them at the shrine immediately " after he calmed down , then he turned to them " looks like u will have your first mission , so it is better to go to zeus- sama immediately u don't want a first bad impression " and with that pandora turned and started walking back the way he came .

" his attidute never change " sighted rei

"geez he really get on my nerves " said gai a little annoyed

" anne may i ask what is the matter of zeus- sama not wanting u to contact anyother angel or creature " asked shin as this matter had bothered not only him but everyone else since the beginning.

" i will tell u in time , now it is better u go zeus's angryness isn't pretty believe me " said anne as he held jacob's hand and dragged him with himself to the inside of the palace.

"Well he does have a point lets go " said gou as he took the lead to the shrine .

* * *

Pandora has already reached the shrine before the beasts so he took this opportunity to tell the god of the new news .

" zeus-sama i told the beasts of your request " said pandora as he bowed down in front of the god

" good, is there something else ?" Asked zeus as pandora looked a little different than usual .

"Well it looks like anne ' s presence has been know to the saints " said pandora

"WHAT ! , he is suppose to not make contact with anyone why does he always rejects my orders " said zeus very angrily

" i don't know zeus- sama after all u did to him he easily rejects your orders he told that it was an accident " said pandora as he approached the god .pandora was always jealous from the god's love for anne .

"*sight* well it can't be helped i can't do anything now without telling the beasts about his identity which i won't let happen " said zeus as he rested his head on his hands.

And then suddenly the saint beasts came in the god's sight .

"Zeus - sama you asked for us ? " asked yuda as the six saint beasts knelled in their places in front of the god.

" my six choose saint beasts , yes i did now is the time to show that u are worthy of the position i gave u , i want u to descend to earth for your first mission " said zeus calmly "Take a look at this tree monster " said zeus showing the saints a crystal ball that showed them a dark tree griping hold of the villagers in the near by village and sucking the life out of them .

"That is horrible " said ruka followed by yuda shocked at the merciless view they saw .

"i want u my saint beasts to descend to earth and get rid of that monster tree" ordered zeus-sama

"Yes zeus-sama" said all the beasts at once

" here are some water from the spring of life to descend easily to and from earth" said pandora handing each of the beasts a bottle of the water

"Thanks " said yuda . And with that the six saint beasts descended to earth little did they know what they will meet there

* * *

 **(1) practice makes perfection : this sentence my English always tell us at school that it is stuck in my head so i thought why not use it XD!**

 **Inert thought :"finally u finished it "**

 **Me :"well now that u mentioned it ,it seems that my chapters are some kind of long " T.T**

 **Inert thought :"it might be got and might be bad as for reviews about it and see "**

 **Me:"wow this the first time u gave me advice but u are right i will XD"**

 **Me :"so fellow people please tell me what u think give me reviews so i know your opinions and if u want something particular tell me so that i put it in my story " *runs around the room crazily "Oh and i hope u enjoyed this chapter and don't worry some fluffy moments are coming up . Oh one question would u like another story about anne and jacob first meet it will be a one chapter story or u want to find on the way here ?,please tell me and review !"**


	3. Chapter 3 : A Surprise

**Iner thought : "that is a lot u are uploading so quick i can't keep up"**

 **Me:"what would u keep up with you are my thoughts i am the one who can't keep up with myself XD"**

 **Inert though :"u know you are crazy as u your talking to yourself as i am just a though in your head " -.-'**

 **Me:"why did u have to remind me of that !?"**

 **Inert thought :"because u are crazy!" Me: " i know!" *3***

 **Inert though :" anyway tell them what u want " -.-'**

 **Me : "ah yes well i changed the rate of the fanfiction to M as some scene deserve it that will come on the way . And please tell me what u thought of the fanfiction till now by giving me reviews please before i lose my mind and stop updating X.x." "i don't own saint beast or its characters aside from anne and jacob so please don't send the lawyers i am still broke and like my though said i will always be T.T"**

* * *

 _ ***note* spoilers alert ! Mainly the same from the anime with a little twick to make it more fluffy */* -_-_-**_

* * *

when the saints descended to earth to get rid of the tree monster . some looked around for anyone to get information from , rei and luka flew over the village but the sight they saw was horrible . "That is horrible more than what we saw through the crystal " said rei scared and shocked at the amount of limbless bodies lying on the ground .

"Yes but don't get scared i will protect u " said ruka flying closer to rei who was now blushing a soft shade of pink "lets get back" said ruka turning around to get back to the other.

"What did u find?" Said gou

"The village is empty there are more dead people than what we saw at the shrine and the rest of the villagers flew away scared " explained ruka .

Everyone was shocked by the news .

"Looks like this tree is more dangerous than what we thought lets split up and see if we can find a way to defeat it " said yuda taking the lead

"lets split into 3 groups of 2 , gai will come with me " said gou dragging the blond angel with him.

"Shin, will u come with me ?" Asked yuda . Shin was blushing a little at yuda's request he didn't mind it but the idea of being alone with yuda made him blush .

"N-no , i don't mind" said shin smiling with his now pink face ( not red *3*)

'Wow he looks even cuter when he is blushing like this i wish i could wrap hold him tight but i don't want to scare him ' thought yuda . He knew that he must restrain himself so that he won't scare the smaller angel .

"So shall we go ..., rei ?" Asked ruka turned to the purple haired angel who now had a very red face ' he looks even cuter when blushing' thougb ruka wishing he could pin the angel down and tell him that in his face .

" i - i- would love too" said rei nervously at first but ended with a pretty smile ( i will go take a picture of this awesome smile . Inert thought : " come back here u perv". me : T.T)

* * *

" they are a little late " said jacob a little worried

" don't worry it has only been a few hours and its their first mission , why are u worried ?" asked a confused anne at jacob unreasonable worrying.

" do u really want to find out " asked jacob in a mockingly way as he approached anne and was only an inch away from his face.

"Yes i do actually " anne was wrapping his arms around jacob's neck pulling him closer that they both lost balance and ended up kissing .

The kiss was so soft at first but then turned into something else. Jacob deepened the kiss so hard and so did anne then jacob bit his little angel's bottom lip to gain access to his tongue which was easily granted .

the kiss became so hot for of them tongue fighting and jacob winning that after mins that seemed like hours for both of them they broke apart for lack of oxygen.

"Well i am worried that if i stayed any longer alone with you i might end up doing something a little twiky to u and if gai came again in that situation we won't hear the end of it " said jacob smiling a mockingly smile that made anne giggle.

Jacob was acting as a child and anne love him for that... and other things.

* * *

After the each pair went their ways . yuda and shin went south on foot.  
shin sneezed after a while .

" the wind is a little colder here than in heaven " said yuda protectively as he wrapped his coat around shin .

"No it is ok i am fine" said shin shyly trying to protest .

"No just so i make sure you are ok i don't want you to get cold" yuda now was looking at shin in a loving way worried that angel would get cold.  
Shin was blushing now from yuda's loving words and tried to hid it by pulling the coat to his face tighter.

"Look it is the tree something is wrong about it i can feel it " said gou who soon followed by gai , rei and ruka.

"Lets all attack it all at once " said yuda .

Then all of charged with all their power at the tree .it started burning fast but it didn't get destroyed but it removed all the picies that were burning and its eyes started glowing hard .

"What ! What is this thing ?" Said ruka shocked

"Maybe it is not just a demonic tree maybe it is something else but became this tree or... someone" suggested yuda

"Witchcraft transrormation" said shin . All heads turned towards him shocked.

"Then how do we defeat it ..." started gai but was stopped by a branch of a tree graping him and holding him high up ground.

"ahhh" cried shin as he also was graped by the tree and so is rei but rei was held from the waist and both his arms . Rei looked as if he is unconscious.

"Gai" "shin" "rei" shouted the other three angels. And they all attacked the branches graping their little ones. Rei , shin and gai thanked the others

"Now to get rid of the tree me must attack its eyes and heart " explained shin

"There are the eyes but where is the heart ? " asked rei

"It must be underground" said yuda "we will split into two groups one on the ground and the other underground to find the heart "

"Then i will be underground since i can break the floor to find it " said gai walking towards yuda .

"Ok . I will come with you and so will luka" explained yuda

"Then we three will distract the tree while u do so " said gou . Shin and rei nodded

When gai went to a spot away the eyes behind the tree . Gai punched the ground making it crack showing the the heart of the tree.

"ruka " said yuda as both him and ruka attacked the heart of the tree.

The other three were attacking the branches of the tree when suddenly it started groaning rei and shin continued attacking the branches while gou hit the tree's eyes .  
After these attacks the tree vanished and left a huge hole in the ground and there was something in its center or should i say someone.

The saint beasts went to the person in the hole .

"Is he an angel?" Asked shin The person tried to move but was to weak to even move

"Hey , who are u why did u did all this" said yuda as he held the angel in his arms

"B-b-betryed . O-ordered. Forgiven , p-please . O-one last t-time " and with these words the angel stayed quiet and slowly his eyes.

"Hey were you ordered to kill all these people ? Who ordered you " yuda never got his answers and the angel was already gone and turned to ashes back to heaven.

"He was orderd to do that but was betrayed and turned into a tree monster by the one ordered him, that is what i understood."said gai confused and sad .

The saint beasts made a grave for the angel but it was an empty grave no body to meaning to it but yuda though it would be a better idea than not at all.

"Lets go back to heaven " said ruka. And so the saint beasts went back to heaven after succeeding in the mission but with a very sad hurted heart of the memory of the poor angel in the tree.

* * *

"U back , u succeeded but i can feel it that u are very sad or something is bothering you " anne said walking towards the angels followed by jacob who looked half asleep.

"Ah yes we succeeded but..." started yuda but stopped as anne put his hand on his cheek.

"i see an angel , who would have thought ? U must not be bothered by it so that it won't affect your ways in the future." Said anne removing his hand . Jacob's expressions didn't change at all as if he had seen his anne do it a lot.

"How did u know ? " asked gou confused . It was known to the beasts that only ruka can read a person 's mind with his fingertips

"Well i am an extraordinary angel u will know me on the way right now all i can say is that i have each ability each of you have aside from healing i have it in a different way " said anne smiling .

All that the beasts could do now was smile back . They were exhausted from the mission and it looks like anne and jacob are very mysterious that it will take time to know all what they are hiding .

The sure thing they know that they all needed to rest immediately.  
And with each angel said an early goodnight to each other and went straight to bed . They will worry about anything else in the morning .

* * *

 **So how was it guys i know i took much time to upload this chapter but as u can see it is a long one and i have exams so uploading might be a little slow . I even have an art entry i need to do before 30th but i like stuck soo please be patient with me and please REVIEW ! So that i know what u think about it !**


	4. Chapter 4 : Angel Of Music

**Me:"I am sooooo sorry for not updating for some time but i had exams and didn't find a way to even write a word but i will try to make up for it "**

 **Inner though : "yeah you are pretty bad for not updating and really ? Ha we will see about that "*mockingly***

 **me: "why do u always have to be mean T.T?"**

 **Inner though :"because i know you better than u do "**

 **Me:"really ? We will see about that "**

 **Inner though :"what ever"**

 **Me:" anyway again i don't own saint beast or its characters only anne and jacob nor song (tsubasa aru mono - ruka rei)... and i am still broke "**

* * *

one morning after the events of the mission yuda woke up early before anyone in the palace .(or so he though )

He stood in the garden gazing at the shrine thinking deeply of what happened and what the angel said .

'Zeus , what are u thinking ? did u know all that and still ordered us to kill it ? ' yuda had so many unanswered questions that haunted him since the mission . He wants to find the truth but without hurting anyone.

Yuda's thoughts were cut by rei and ruka coming in .

"What are u doing here this early of the morning yuda ?" Asked ruka concenerd . It is not normal for yuda to wake up early .

"I don't know i just woke up and didn't want to go back sleep so i took a walk" yuda tried to hide the truth as possible from them but he knows that if ruka touched him even a single touch he would find out the truth .

It looks like they both believed yuda's story and didn't say a word just sat quietly on the grass looking up at the sky when suddenly they heard a sweet voice , a singing voice . So clear so beautiful so charming that they all felt like they have been charmed as if they were under the control of the voice but it wasn't strong enough them do what the owner of the voice want.

the voice kept on singing and the saints wanted to find out whose voice is it .

"Lets go see whose voice is that " suggested rei standing up followed by the other two saints.

When they entered the palace the voice became stronger meaning that the owner of the voice is in there . While looking around the house they saw shin , gai and gou walking towards them.

"Do u hear that voice ?" Asked gai

"Yes and we were trying to find whose voice is it " explained ruka

"Lets split up to find it faster before it stops singing " suggested gou

"Ok then lets hurry up" said gai excited and then went straight ahead to find the voice.

Rei has been walking in the palace for like 10 minutes now and the voice didn't stop but kept on repeating the song over and over that it is starting to get stuck in rei's head.

He didn't notice that he has been walking towards anne's room but to his surprise the voice became loud and more hearable and clear than ever.

'Can it be?' Though rei as he took the handle of the door in his hand . When rei opened the door he was stunned . Anne was siting on the edge of the balcony and was softly singing not noticing his surroundings or even that rei came in and sat near him.

When anne finished the song and was about to repeat it rei took the opportunity to get him back to reality.

"You have such an amazing voice" said rei smiling anne jumped at the voice and looked terrified. He starting to back away from rei and was shaking terribly.

"N-no-o that shouldn't have happened... you shouldn't have hear . N-o NO!"

Said anne shaking so hard and embracing himself with his arms as if he will die if he doesn't

" who else heard it ! Tell me please tell me no one else did please!" Anne begged rei who was shocked from anne's current state.

'Why would someone with such a beautiful voice be so afraid for it to be heard' rei looked away sadly

"actually all the saints did "

Now anne's face had turned really pale as if she had seen true horror through those words. Rei feared that he might lose conscious or something so he tried to calm him down.

"Anne calm down please . Please calm down" now rei was the one begging as he successfully made anne sit down.

"you don't understand that is terrible " said anne burying his face in his hands

"wait... why aren't you under its control " asked anne confused.

"What ? What do you mean?" Asked rei

"My voice why are you not under its control. ? Actually my voice is some kind of a weapon to me but i love it so much that i can't stop myself my singing . My voice is like a curse it charm anyone that hears it to make them do what i want . At first it happened to everyone even zeus himself but then the more i use it the more its effect starts to wear off i don't know . Maybe i am starting to control. If so that would be great that i would be .sing freely." explained anne smiling at the last part.

rei was still trying to get all these informations . Anne is really a mysterious complicated angel it will take a lot of time to understand him.

"Well that would really be great if that happen then we can both sing together" said rei smiling trying his best to cheer anne

"You sing?" Asked anne shocked from the news.

"Yes as a hobby only but i am not that great " said rei shyly looking down

"My voice is like this because if the angel of music" said anne .

Rei now was totally shocked he once heard of that angel. It was said that he was the most powerful angel ever even more than zeus himself . But how ? How can such a small thing even smaller than himself be that angel . The one angel that can destroy heaven or make it even a better place.

"Rei ? Rei are u okey ? " asked anne worried. Rei had drifted so deep in his thoughts that he didn't notice anne's calls until now.

"Uhm sorry i drifted away " apologized rei

"it is okey , now how about we both sing a song together ?" Said anne smiling a very beautiful smile.

" really ? Yeah sure why not " said rei happily

Namida ga kawaku made ni wa kumo ga nagare aozora ni  
Itami ga ieru made ni wa ame mo agari hi ga sasu.  
Ikarosu wa ochiru tomo mata tobitatsu.  
Sora ni wa kibou ga aru kara.  
Habataku tsubasa wa dare ni|demo aru kokoro no naka ni,  
hirogeru tsubasa ga mabushii.  
Kimi wa ima tenshi ni mieru.  
Omoi de mitsukeru made ni kaze wo ian de kuru darou wo.  
Kanashimi wasureru made ni yuki wa tokete nagareru.  
Hanabira ga maiochiru mata haru e to daichii ni meguri ga afureru.  
Matataku hitomi ni utsuru omokage kokoro no naka ni,  
mitsumeru hitomi ga mabushii  
Kimi wa ima megami ni mieru.  
Habataku tsubasa wa dare ni demo aru kokoro no naka ni,  
hirogeru tsubasa ga mabushii.

Kimi wa ima tenshi ni mieru..

(Sorry i don't have the english translate to the song T.T)

* * *

Just as the two finished singing they found 5 saints beasts standing across them in the room . shocked by how amazing and beautiful they both sounded .

"Wow anne you were the one singing all morning" said gai happily as he ran towards him and held his hands tight happily.

Anne didn't seem as happy as gai was about if and turned away.

Gai is now confused 'did i do something wrong?'

Just when he was about to ask what was wrong he was interrupted by rei

"Hey it is alright now it looks like its under control don't worry " said rei trying to cheer him up

" but i don't want anyone i love or care about to get under its control" said anne

"Don't worry we will figure it out" said rei smiling

"Alright stop with the puzzles and tell us what both of you are talking about " said gai angry crossing his hands over his chest

Rei and anne giggled at gai's childish action but then explained to all of them the matter of anne's voice and her identity (not mainly only that she is the angel of music XP) then they all went to the garden to talk a little.

* * *

After talking with anne for sometime in the garden. He felt tired and said that he will go and try to rest a little leaving the beasts alone.

"Well at least we found out whose voice was that" said yuda looking at the sky calmly.

"But don't u think that anne is some kind of dangerous like he has all our abilities plus being the legendary angel of music" said gai thinking out loudly.

"well that is the hard to believe that sure a little angel like him holds such power , is he even aware of it ? " said ruka looking at the others

"Maybe he seemed pretty confident about it and it seems this is not all we need to know about anne . Like there is other things he is hiding" said shin

"Well for me the thing that shocked me today was none of those" said gou smirking

"ahh so u too" said yuda looking at gou also smirking

"What are u talking about ?" Asked gai

"The thing that shocked us the most today was the new news that rei has such a lovely voice" said yuda laying on the ground.

With that all heads turned to rei whom had a very red face and buried it in his hands.

"Ah yes rei why didn't you tell us anything about it ,i didn't know anything about it even when i have been your friend since we were little" said shin a little sad by it .

It is not that rei didn't trust shin to it but he just though that it is just a hobby that doesn't deserve mentioning so he never said a word about it to anyone. He used to sing alone in his room when shin wasn't around or even in the kitchen while cooking knowing that no one would interrupt him.

"It is not like that , it is just that it is just a little hobby nothing more" said rei try to calm his embarrassment down.

"Well actually u do have an amazing voice "said ruka as he sat close to rei and held his hand.

that didn't help calm rei down but now his red face was now even redder than before.

"Uhm t-th-thanks" said rei shaking a little bit "So rei from now on sing for us " said gai happily approaching rei

"W-what ! " said rei shocked backing a litte bit bumping into ruka .now he was surronded and had no way of escaping.

"Yes , u have a wonderful voice " said shin .

'Even u shin?' Though rei

"I don't know i don't feel comfortable singing around anyone" said rei shyly

"Uhm we will work on that " said yuda smirking.

now rei was a little afraid he didn't like that smirk then he noticed that yuda was smirking at ruka .

Rei now was looking at ruka and found him smirking back at yuda 'oh no i don't like this' though rei a little afraid

"Ok so i think we had enough air lets go back " suggested gou standing up followed by gai to the palace .

"I will go take a rest before making lunch" said rei standing up . They have already had breakfast with anne so he must think of something for lunch in that time of relaxing.

"I will also go " said ruka Now shin and yuda were the only ones left .

Alone in the big garden not doing anything except looking at the sky and glancing at each other quickly from time to time (me: ahhh this is so cute *3* inert though : shut up and continue)

"Shin i haven't heard your playing for sometimes " said yuda looking at shin

"Ah. Yeah , i am sorry . I will play for you when ever u want" said shin smiling

"Then how about tonight in my room" said yuda

"Of course " said shin they stayed for a little while staring at each other smiling till suddenly shin sneezed a little.

"Are you okey this is the second time" said yuda worried hoping that shin is fine

"Y-yeah i am fine no need to worry...*sneaze*" now shin except of sneazing was coughing a lot and was looking a little pale.

Yuda reached his hands to touch shin's forehead and was totally shocked when he did . His little angel's tempreture was so high it could burn his hand.

"Shin you are sick " said yuda worried .angels can't get sick then how is that .

"B-but...how?" Said shin trying his best the sound alright

"I don't know but u need to rest" said yuda standing up . He then with no alert held shin up in a bride style and started walking towards the palace.

"H-hey yuda ... put me down" said shin trying to let yuda put him down but his tries ended in fail.

"No i won't u need to rest and it looks to me that u are so tired u could barely stand" said yuda looking at shin

"But- this is a little embarrassing " said shin looking a way blushing

"I don't see anything embarrassing in it " said yuda smiling and continued walking Shin knowing that he won't win this talk let it go and suddenly felt light headed that he slept on yuda's shoulder.

* * *

jacob didn't come to the palace for a few days and wanted to see anne.

When he entered the palace he saw yuda carrying a sleeping shin in his arms up to his room.

"Yuda ? Is shin alright?" Asked jacob a little worried

"Wha-? jacob welcome!, i don't think so it looks like he is sick and its weird since angels don't get sick" said yuda looking down at shin.

"Oh looks like he got it when he went on the mission me and anne can help you if u want we lived on earth for a long time before becoming angels" said jacob

"Wait u remember your human life ? How no one else does" said yuda shocked today lots of new things is being told to him about their new two friends.

" well that is because you never were human u were made by zeus unlike we two we were humans but an accident happened to us zeus sama instead of killing us turned us to angels" explained jacob

"That is new" said yuda

"yes definitely now i must go and see anne" said jacob turning around and started walking towards anne's room

* * *

a few hours later rei was about to finish lunch and so he asked ruka to go and fetch everyone .

When all of the beasts , jacob and anne were sitting around the table they noticed shin's tired eyes.

"Shin are u alright ?" Asked ruka worried

"Y-ye-yes" said shin but he didn't sound like that at all

"No he is sick " said anne

"What how?" Asked gai concerned Now rei entered with the food

"what were u talking about?" Asked rei as he sat down besides ruka.

"Shin is sick " said gou

"What how?" Asked rei he was concerened shin was his best friend

"Looks like you got sick from when you were on earth" said anne

"don't worry i get it a lot but my immunity system is like totally down that is why it lasts so much" said anne

"We can help u if u don't mind " offered jacob

"Thanks i really appreciate it but it is that fatel , don't worry about it" said shin trying to take a bite of the food .

"It is if u don't heal it the virus might stay or even kill u that is how it used to be in the dark ages on earth when a simple fever could kill thousands because there was no medicine"said anne

"Well that is something then what do we do?" Asked yuda

Shin wasn't listening and after eating a few bites of the food in front of him he felt so dizzy and suddely he fainted

"Shin ? Shin?" Gai tried to wake his friend but with no result

"He fainted " said jacob as he and anne stop up to go to his side

"Looks let him rest a lot he mustn't leave the bed a lot only when necessary me and jacob will go to earth to get the medicines . Ah and get a bowl of cool water and a towel , wet the towel with water and put it on his forehead so as to drop his temperature and don't forget to squeeze most of the water so that he won't be swimming while sleeping"said anne as he and jacob went to get the medicines Yuda held shin and put him in his bed.

* * *

Rei came in the room with a bowl of water followed by ruka getting a towel.

They did exactly as anne said a couple of times . Then anne came back with a bag of medicines.

He explained to them how to give the medicines and when .

It has been 2 days and shin was becoming better every day but he couldn't get out of bed yet.

the saints hoped that they won't go on a mission before shin get better but sadly their hopes won't happen as zeus has something else in mind .

* * *

 **so i wrote a long chapter this time as an apologize for being late and i hope u like it.**  
 **Please tell me what u think if u like it or not and if u have a request to add to story tell me so i add them. Please review!**  
 **Annie~chan**


	5. Chapter 5 : Before The Mission

**Inert thought :" looks like you kept your word and is updating again!" Me :"yeah now respect me *3* " Inert thought :"nope never !"**  
 **Me:"T.T anyway here is a new chapter and i hope u like it still i don't own saint beast or the character only anne and jacob"**  
 **Inert though :"and will always "*smirk***  
 **Me:"ah and thank u erza-sana for your reviews and everything *3*"**

* * *

It has been 4 days sinceshin got sick and he is now much better but able to fight . Unluckly zeus-sama requested the saints to decend to earth and kill some demons that have been bothering the people .

"Zeus-sama if i may ?" Asked yuda kneeling in front of the god after the rest of the saints went out. He told them to wait for him outside.

"what is it yuda?" Asked zeus

"Well i hope u don't mind it but i wish for shin to stay here while the rest of us go on the mission" now yuda was looking straight into the god's eyes hoping to get the god's acception

"Why do u wish so ? is it that u care much about him to let him do his job as a saint beast ?" Now the god was angry at yuda's request.

"No. It is just that he is still sick from the last time we decended . He got sick from there and is still not cured" yuda explained to the god . But he can't deniy he cared so much about shin to get hurt in the mission when he still can't fight.

"Since angel's can't get sick and he is . Then i will make an exception this time only " said zeus calmly then told yuda to go .

* * *

Back at the palace the saints returned to find anne and jacob sitting in the living room close to each other and anne leaning his head on jacob's chest talking amd laughting quietly.  
finally the couple noticed the saints.

"ha you back !" Said jacob smiling and anne turned to look at them.

"Yes and we will depart in the morning for another mission" said gai who sat next to anne.  
the rest of the saint beasts sat down also.

"Something is off" said anne looking at yuda.

"Well ..." yuda started trying to think of someway to explain it to shin and the rest without being misunderstood.

"What did u do after we left the shrine and you stayed ?" Asked ruka.

"Well. I asked a favour out of zeus" said yuda

"Which is ?" Said rie. They were all so eager to find out what the fovour was.

"I asked him to let shin stay behind while the rest go on the mission since he isn't completely healed yet" said yuda .

The rest looked reliefed since they all wanted the same thing but shin looked a little sad.

"Shin ? "Asked anne getting the angel's attention

"Ha?" Said shin

"You don't need to be sad yuda did that for your safety as u really shouldn't fight in your condition and if u went again to earth your sickness might retuen like how it was before. So stay thus time and get well or go amd get sicker?" Asked anne.

The answer was quiet obvious . Shin is one of the smartest angel's in heaven and he knew all that but he just wanted to go with to do this duity but he knew that anne is right . He need to get better to go with them next time.

"Or is it that u don't want to stay with me?" Anne asked jokingly

"Of course not "shin answered taking the question a littoe seriously but he was smiling.

"i was just joking " said anne.

* * *

The night was so cheerful with lot of laughter and jokes mainly by gai and his adventures with cats to trick rei but always fails as rei knows all gai's ways xD -

the next morning all of them woke up early the saint beasts excluding shin were getting ready for the mission.

shin was helping yuda with his things when yuda suddenly drew his arms around shin's body . Shin was embarressed by the sudden action .

"Yu-yuda" started shin

"Don't worry i won't leave you for long we will finish so quickly yih wouldn't know we were even missing " said yuda as he burried his face on shin's shoulder.

"Are you sure ? I just wanted to be of some help and come with you" said shin

"Don't worry we will be fine . You stay here and rest and you know anne started reading maybe you can help him" said yuda mockingly at the last few words.

Shin turned around to look at yuda's their faces were so close they could feel there breaths mixing together.

"Fine i will stay but promise me you will come back soon . I can't say that much without you around" shin didn't know why he said these words his tongue just slipped .

Yuda was surprised by shin's words but then smiled softly.

"i promise" and with that yuda closed the gap between their faces locking their lips together.

They didn't know how long they have been like this but pulled away from gai's voice shouting at the door asking if yuda was ready.

"Gai always have to cut the good things" said yuda mockingly smiling

"Yeah" now shin's face was so red.

"Looks like i need to go i will see u shortly" said yuda .

He kissed shin quickly before going out leaving shin in the room alone who suddenly felt dizzy and fell on the bed smiling .

* * *

Meanwhile*

Rei was getting his things for the mission but his mind was somewhere else he was worried about leaving shin alone here . He didn't notice ruka come in.

"Hai u ready?" Asked ruka

"Uh- yeah i am ready" said rei trying to smile but he was really bothered by leaving one of them behind. If rei was the one to be left behind he would defiently protest against it.

"Rei, shin is going to be okey don't worry he is staying with anne and jacob might come along" ruka tried to comforet rei and in the process he hugged rei from behind . He knows that rei always loved this position it made him feel and that ruka will always be behind him and won't leave him.  
Rei now was blushing . Feeling ruka's chest against his back made him feel safe but at the same time embarressed.

He turned around to look into his lovers face.

"Okey i will trust your words " rei said tangling his arms around ruka 's neck bringing their faces closer.

"Looks like someone is unpatient today" said ruka mockingly

"Well i didn't get my morning kiss like always" said rei taking the joke and getting closer to rei face that their noses were touching and their lips an inch apart.

"Well i would totally love to give it to you " ruka said leaning down kissing his little angel hungryly .

They stayed like this for who knows how long and held on the kiss as if their lives depend on this kiss but the lack of air stood between their dreams and after a while they broke the kiss.

"Will we do it again?"asked ruka smirking.

"After the mission . We will do whatever comes to your mind" rei said smiling then turned around to the door to get down to the the others .

"Now that is a promise" ruka said then followed rei downward.

* * *

Now everyone was standing at the front door of the palace getting ready to descend to earth. Anne and shin were also there saying goodbye(why does it feel like that they will not come back for few years XD) .

just when the saints were about to descend pandora came.

"Pandora?" Womdered gai why he was here. Then he noticed another figure follow pandora... shiva.

"Zeus sama said to get shiva to accompane you with the mission in shin- dono place" pandora said calmly not caring how shiva was happy about this.

shiva ran to yuda 's side and held on his arm smiling widely.

"Yuda i am so glad i will be with you on this mission" said shiva so happily

"Yeah defiently" said yuda trying to be as nice as possible .

The saints all know how clingy shiva is to yuda that he even made a deal with the dark forest demon to attack shin to get him out of his way of getting near yuda but it didn't successed in the end. Shin was hearted that he so easily forgave shiva .

"Okey now it is time to go " declared gou And with that the five saints and shiva descended to earth to do their mission

"I don't like shiva" said anne as he took shin and went inside the palace.

"Why do u say that ?" Said shin . He knows exactly why but tried to seem as thoughless as possible.

"Why u ask ? I though you will be the most to find out why. well i saw his past and by looking into his eyes i can see clearly through him. " now shin was curious to find out more about shiva .

"What did u see?" Asked shin emarressed of asking such a question

"you especially won't like it ." Said anne trying to change shin's mind about the matter.

"I wanna know" said shin sharply

"Okey . Soo ... he loves yuda deeply like your love but his is not so pure as he want yuda all yo himself and would do anything to be his one and only even if it means killing anyone around yuda to be alone with him. And u know all about that" said anne Shin now was so pale of what anne said. Can any angel be like that? it is not right angels are suppose to be pure creatures the purest. Then how can shiva have all this darkeness in his heart . It is not right !

"I know u are stunned by it but it looks like u got a great compitition" said anne smirking

"Competition?" Asked shin

"yeah... for yuda's love even though it is totally obvious who will win" anne said smiling widely.

"Really ? And who is that?" Said shin smiling

"Won't tell you . Now lets go the library i wanna read and i need your help to find a good book to read' said anne dragging shin behind him to the library.

"Okey okey " said shin smiling. -_-

* * *

 **Yay ! Another chapter finished i am sorry for being late but i have some kind of writing block to the past few days and my router died T.T . I feel like a dead person without internet. And sorry for mistakes as i had to upload from my phone T.T**  
 **Anyway shiva came ! for me i don't really love shiva and i am sorry for all the yuda/shiva shippers but i am a yuda/shin xD but a ruka/rei with all my heart !.**  
 **I really hope u liked this chapter and i hope u review and give me your opinioin about it !**  
 **Annie~chan**


	6. Chapter 6 : An Unexpected Visit

**Inert thought :" you are finally going to update , where have you been ?"**  
 **Me:" i have no excuse actually for that but here i am and i am going to continue " XD Inert thought:" still crazy -_-' . Anyway annie- chan doesn't own saint beast or any characters in this story except anne and jacob "**  
 **Me :"T-T"**

* * *

It has been two days since the beasts descended to earth.

Anne and Shin spent these two days peacefully . When Shin is fine and has enough strength to get out of bed , they would go to the library tp read or to the garden, they would cook , talk about nearly anything .

Sometimes , Jacob would come to check on them from time to time. They were good days untill pandora came on the third day.

That morning Anne and Shin were on the garden reading , Anne reading a fantasy novel and Shin about angelic powers.

They were both so into the books that they didn't notice pandora when he came.

"Anne-sama, shin-dono. It is a pleasure to See that Shin-dono is feeling well today" said pandora

On that remark Anne and Shin looked up from their books at him.

He had a smile upon bis face to seem friendly but it wasn't working on them as whenever he came , trouble would come after.

"Yeah , thank you Pandora , i am feeling a lot better today actually" Shin said quietly trying to be as friendly as possible to zeus' priest.

"What brings you here ?" Asked Anne coldly , he really doesn't like anyone that serves under zeus directly.

"I came to give you the updates of the saint beasts' mission"

"Well go on" said Anne not interested in his talk at all.

"The mission is going very well till now that it seems they may return in a day or two at max" said Pandora.

Shin's face brightened at these news. Finally Yuda and the others are coming back!

"Okey , thank you , you told us what you came for to say , now go back to zeus . I am sure that he cannot live a single moment without his precious priest beside him " said Anne mockingly .

Pandora's face grew hard that he was so was on the edge of attacking the other angel and make him take back what he said . But he calmed down and turned to Shin.

"Then i will excuse myself" said Pandora as he turned around and went back to zeus ' shire.

"That was a pleasant talk" remarked Shin chuckling a little at what happened.

"You really don't care about what zeus-sama might do if you continue to disobey him and disrespect him and his court like this ?"

"No, because i know that doesn't have the heart to do anything to me , let alone hurt me ." Said Anne quickly before returning to his book.

"As you say " Shin gave up . Soon he did the same as Anne and returned to his book but deep inside he was sooo happy that yuda was coming back that he can hardly contain himself from jumping up and down from joy like a child (just like me XD )

* * *

Yuda , Ruka , Rei , Gou and Gai were going back to the mansion exhausted after fighting a great deal of demons today.

"Uhhhh, i am so tired , can't wait to go to bed " said Gai exhausted.

"We are nearly there bear with it a little " said Gou mockingly as he ruffed Gai 's hair .

Gai tried to seem annoyed by the action but couldn't he knows that how much Gou cared about him and that made him happy.

The rest of the beasts looked at the pair , they all know that there is more than friendship between those two.

Finally , they reached the house but something was off . They all felt a very dark , strong presence in there.

"Something is wrong " said Ruka worried .

He saw that Rei was trembling and so was Gai but soon Gou got hold on Gai 's shoulder to calm him down. Ruka also wrapped his arm around Rei's shoulder in a protective way to also calm the small Suzako .

"Lets go see what it is " said yuda.

When they got inside they were welcomed with a very strange surprise . Lucifer was sitting on the couch in the living room as if he was waiting for their return.

"Lucifer ! What are you doing here ?" Asked Yuda surprised by the dark angel's presence

"I heard that you met a single angel in heaven's palace and though that he came with you . Looks like i was wrong after all" sai lucifer a little sadly

"You mean Anne ?" Asked Ruka

"Then you have met him " lucifer smiled .

He really wanted to see the small creature after so many years of separation (will find out more about it in future chapters XD) but it looks like he will have to wait a little longer ... or he will just go and take him himself!.

"What business do you have with him ?" Asked Gou.

"Me , him and Zeus had some history together , a little meeting would have been nice " said Lucifer mockingly

"What history ?" Asked Rei , he was the one who spent the most time with Anne yet he never heard a thing about that.

"Why don't you ask him yourself when you get back ?"and with that lucifer disappeared.

"Anne and Jacob have a lot to explain to us " said Yuda.

They were all concerned about the news they heard and the idea that Anne was connected to Lucifer in someway isn't good at all.

Little did they know that that was their least problems right now.  
As Things aren't going to stay good in heaven for long .

* * *

 **Ok so here is the chapter i hope u liked it give me your opinions in the review and from now on i will not desert the story again sooorryyyyy! T-T**


End file.
